michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
This Time Around
This Time Around is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song is the fourth song on the second disc in the album. Michael Jackson, Dallas Austin, Bruce Swedien, and René Moore wrote this song. This song features The Notorious B.I.G. Date: December 26, 1995 Recorded:' 1994' Lyrics This time around I'll never get bit Though you really wanna fix me This time around you're making me sick Though you really wanna get me Somebody's out Somebody's out to get me They really wanna fix me, hit me But this time around I'm taking no s... Though you really wanna get me You really wanna get me He really thought he really had Had a hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had Control of me He really thought he really had They thought they really could control me This time around I'll never get bit Though you really wanna get me This time around I'm taking no s... Though you really wanna fix me Somebody's out Somebody's out to use me They really want to use me And then falsely accuse me This time around They'll take it like spit 'Cause you really can't control me You know you can't control me He really thought he really had Had a hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had A hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had Had a hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had A hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me The Notorious BIG Listen, I've got problems of my own Flashin' cameras, taps on my phone Even in my home I ain't safe as I should be Things always missin' Maybe it could be my friends They ain't friends if they robbin' me Stoppin' me from makin' a profit, see Apology shallow like the ocean I guess I'll resort to gun totin' If I was dead broke and smokin' I'd probably be by my lonesome I'm a killer nigga I ain't jokin' Endo smoke got me choked and I'm hopin' The fool comes slippin' So I could blow'em open This time around I changed up my flow Got rid of the rocks Got Pitts by the door I've raised other peoples to watch my back Stay away from strangers So I won't slack And I know my nigga Mike like that Baby Michael This time around yeah... He really thought he really had Control of meHe really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had A hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had Had a hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had Control of me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me He really thought he really had A hold on me He really thought he really had They thought they really had control of me This time around yeah He really thought Category:Songs Category:HIStory songs Category:Singles